Dance Dance Dirty
by puppet from the dead
Summary: Hao and Yoh go to a new club, Horo and Ren invited them. Will they confess thier love? Will Things heat up? Lemons in next chapter, I'll try to get hat chapter up soon. Twoshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Puppet from the dead: Yay! 5/12! This is for Hao and Yoh's B-Day! This is a two shot. This chapter is at the club with some dancing, while the second is the lemons. I hope you all like it!**

**Warning: Dirty dancing, Yaoi, Asakuracest!**

**Couples: HaoxYoh, HoroxRen, SOME RenxHao.**

"Hey Hao! Horo and Ren wanna know if we would like to go to that new club with them. What do you say?" Yoh asked his brother, with the phone to his ear.

"What new club?" Hao asked.

"Dance Dance Dirty." Yoh replied.

"Yes! I do!" Hao yelled when he heard what the club was called.

"He said yes…yeah…ok, bye!" Yoh said into the phone then hung up.

"When are we going?" Hao asked.

"Tonight at 9:00. So pick something out and take a shower." Yoh said.

Then Yoh saw Hao rush right up the stairs. When he knew his brother was in the bathroom he sighed.

"Maybe tonight I'll have a chance to tell Hao…I love him." Yoh said smiling lightly.

Upstairs in the shower Hao was talking to himself while washing up quickly.

"Maybe I can tell Yoh how much I love him…and then we'll make sweet love! But what if he doesn't love me back? No. I will make him love me if I have to! But if Horo and Ren are there…what will they think?" Then he froze when he heard Yoh.

"Hao hurry up! I need to get ready too!"

"Wait!" Hao yelled back.

"What?" He heard Yoh.

"D-did you h-hear me?" Hao said stuttering from nervousness.

"No. Why?" Yoh said. Then he heard his brother let out a sigh.

"Oh, nothing!" Hao said quickly.

"Alright." Yoh said through the door.

Hao just got done rinsing his hair, then he got out. He put his dark red silk robe on and grabbed a towel to put on his hair, he walked out of the bathroom to see Yoh waiting there.

"You look great." Hao said.

"Hao…I haven't even took a shower or gotten dressed yet." Yoh said blushing a little and laughing. He saw his brother blush furiously.

"Oh, I know. I was just…messing with you…Hehe…" Hao laughed nervously. After standing in an awkward silence for a good 5 minutes, Yoh spoke up.

"Umm…Hao?" Yoh asked.

"Yes?" Hao said, hope in his voice. _'Maybe he'll ask me to make love to him!' _Hao bit his lip at the thought.

"Could you…"

"Yes?" Hao asked again impatiently.

"Could you…move so I can get into the shower?" Yoh asked.

"Oh yes! I'd-wait…WHAT?" Hao had clung to Yoh but then pulled away to look at Yoh with a questioning look after he digested his words.

"I said could you move so I could get into the shower?" Yoh asked again blushing slightly.

Hao made an 'o' shape with his mouth then slid out of the way, running to his room. Yoh watched Hao strangely as he ran down the hall to his room. He then walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Hao was in his room trying to figure out what to wear. It was 8:30 and he knew Yoh had already gotten out of the shower and was probably getting dressed by now, and he still hasn't even picked an outfit for his brother to drool over. Damn. He searched his closet again and pulled out a tight looking dark red tank top with 3 small chains dangling from one side of the shirt to the other. He then went to his drawers and started raiding them of everything, except a pair of big baggy dark red pants that had 4 chains hanging on each side. Perfect. Hao grinned then started putting them on. He then went over to his mirror and put big dangling star earrings on along with a silver star necklace. He went over to his bedside table and got into the first drawer to pull out a pair of red fingerless gloves. He went back over to his mirror trying to figure out what to do with his hair, but then decided to leave it down. He slipped in some red skater shoes and then put some cologne on. (A/N: Can you say SEXY!)

"Yes! I look so hot! Yoh will beg me to make love to him!" Hao said, looking at him self in the mirror.

He walked out of his room and then ran downstairs. When he got down there Yoh was looking out the window, probably waiting for Ren and Horo to pick them up. Then Yoh turned around when he heard his brother.

"It's about time! Wha-Wow…" Yoh said as he looked at his brother, his mouth slightly open. Hao was also staring at his brother, neither of them noticed that they were practically drooling at each other since they were to busy looking at the others body.

Yoh was dressed in a black tight T-shirt that said, in white, 'Single, Wanna Mingle?'. Of course Hao wanted to mingle. _'More like screw senseless.' _Hao thought. His pants where baggy like Hao's except they didn't have chains and they were navy blue. He also had white skater shoes on, and a plain gold chain. Hao could smell the scent of oranges coming from Yoh. His hair looked the same but his headphones weren't on his head, and he had a silver stud in his right ear.

Hao took a step toward Yoh. _'Damn! I'm loosing control! And we haven't even danced yet!' _Hao thought as he was inching closer to Yoh. Then both of them jumped hearing a loud honk.

"Shit…" Hao cursed under his breath.

"Come on! Ren will get angry." Yoh said before grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him out the door.

When they got out of the house there mouths dropped as they saw Horo waving at them from behind the wheel of a red hummer. They both snapped out of it and ran to the hummer when Ren rolled his window down and threatened to leave them there. When hey got into the car Hao started flirting with Ren, thinking maybe he could get Yoh jealous.

"Hey Ren, you look hot tonight." Hao said.

Ren was wearing pants similar to the ones he usually wears and a red tank top that showed off A LOT of his abs. His hair was down, no spike at all. And he was wearing the same shoes he usually wears. To Hao, he kinda looked like a male stripper, but he still thought Yoh was hotter.

"Don't I always look hot?" Ren said back, smirking.

"Not with that dick thing you call a spike sticking out of your head!" Hao said making them all laugh, except Ren.

Ren growled and started glaring hard at Hao.

"At least I don't grow my hair long to try to attract guy's 'cuase I can't attract girls." Ren said, smirking as Hao looked like he was about to kill Ren. Yoh and Horo were laughing like crazy.

"Yeah? Well I'll have you know I attract boy's AND girl's. I'm God's gift to all. And besides I like my hair long…Women hips." Hao said crossing his arms.

"Fairy!" Ren yelled.

"Fag!" Hao yelled back.

"Both of you stop! Everyone in this car is Gay! And we all knew that. So don't start making fun of each other for absolutely no 'fuckin reason at all!" Horo yelled at them. Yoh was still laughing.

"You're right Horo." Ren said calmly.

"I am? Oh! I mean…yeah! I am!…About what?" Horo asked, plain confused. Ren sighed irritably.

"About all of us being Gay, Ainu baka!" Ren yelled.

"Oh. I was just guessing that…" Horo said, keeping his eyes on the road. Ren smacked his head and ran it down his face.

"Hey Horohoro? Where did you get the awesome ride?" Yoh asked trying to break the tension.

"I go-"

"I'm letting him barrow it to take us to the club." Ren answered.

"You could have at least pretended it was mine!" Horo whined.

"I'm sure they would have figured that out when they didn't see you driving it again." Ren said.

"When are we going to get there?" Yoh asked.

"We are here now." Horo said pulling in and parking.

They all hopped out of the car, that's when Yoh noticed what Horo was wearing.

"Nice outfit Horo!" Yoh said.

"Thanks!" Horo said back.

Hao felt a ping of jealously. All the Ainu was wearing was some baggy jeans, a black button up shirt with a black cap put on backwards with some of his dark blue bangs hanging out the front. He also had black skater shoes on. Hao then noticed the Gold chain necklace with a diamond dollar sign hanging off of it.

"Hey Horo? Did Ren let you borrow that too?" Hao snickered pointing at Horo's necklace.

"Nope. Ren bought it for me just for tonight!" Horo stated proudly, throwing his arm around the Tao.

"Get away from me Ainu baka!" Ren said, pushing Horo's arm off of him.

They proceeded walking into the club where they heard pounding music. Their were people grinding, humping, and practically having sex out there. They walked back to a table/booth thing that had a table cloth on it.

"Wanna dance Ren?!" Horo asked, excitedly.

"No!" Ren replied, stubbornly.

"Whyyyyy?" Horo whined.

"I-I…d-don't kn-" He started but didn't get to finish, for Hao interrupted.

"Because the wittle Tao doesn't know how to dance?" Hao said in a little baby voice.

"No! I will NOT embarrass myself dancing with that thing!" Ren said turning away crossing his arms in a snobbish way.

"Will you dance with me Yoh?" Hao asked. Yoh blushed.

"No." He stated bluntly. Hao's mouth dropped.

"Why the hell not?!" Hao asked, a little angry.

"Because…you…uh…hurt Ren's feelings." Yoh said , trying to think of a reason not to dance with Hao. He was just a bit nervous.

"Nuh-uh!" Yelled Ren.

"Fine! Sorry Ren…" Hao grumbled pouting.

"Still not dancing with you." Yoh said. Hao growled.

"Come on Ren! We are going to dance!" Hao stated grabbing Ren's arm dragging him to the floor as a new song came on.

"What?!" Ren and Horo yelled, outraged.

"Shut-up! I want Yoh to dance with me. Besides, it will help you get Horo." Hao whispered harshly to Ren.

"I don't want Hor-"

"We all know you want Horo…except Horo himself." Hao said.

"Fine!" Ren said. Truthfully, he really wanted to dance, and he danced pretty good, but he was kinda nervous to dance with his crush. Horo. But I guessed it would make the Ainu jealous. You could hear the new song starting and Ren got in front of Hao and stared grinding him as Hao grabbed the Tao's hips.

'_**I'll take you to the candy shop**_

_**I'll let you lick the lollypop**_

_**Go ahead girl don't you stop**_

_**Keep goin 'till you hit the spot**_

_**Whoa!**_

Ren turned around to face Hao and wrapped his arms around the Asakura's neck as Hao wrapped his arms around the Tao's waste. Ren grinded his hips into Hao's which in turn, made them both gasp at the intimate contact.

_**I'll take you to the candy shop**_

_**Boy one taste of what I got**_

_**I'll have you spending all you got**_

_**Keep going 'til you hit the spot **_

_**Whoa!**_

Yoh and Horo were gaping at the scene before them. Both of their crushes were dirty dancing. Having intimate contact. Sharing the same air. And it was making them _very _jealous. Horo clenched his teeth. _'Damn that Asakura Hao! How dare he! He knows I like Ren! EVERYONE knows I like Ren! Except maybe Ren…' _He thought bitterly. _'I'm such and idiot! Why didn't I dance with Hao?! Shit!' _Yoh thought, panicking.

Ren ran his hands down Hao's chest, licking his lips.

_**You can have it your way, how do you want it**_

_**You goin' back that thing up or should I push up on it**_

_**Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level**_

_**Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle**_

_**I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple**_

_**If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho**_

_**In the hotel or in the back of the rental**_

_**On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into**_

Hao turned the Tao around and started humping him while Ren gasped.

"Don't you think we're overdoing it just a little?" Ren asked Hao quietly through clenched teeth, as Hao kept humping the smaller boy.

"We…have to make it look convincing…and besides…you know you're enjoying it." Hao laughed and panted a little.

Ren growled and turned back around, grabbing Hao's face and kissing him passionately.

"What the…" Hao started, agape.

"We DO have to make it look _convincing_." Ren mocked, still holding Hao's face close to his, smirking.

Hao started to glare at him, then broke away from the Tao walking off the dance floor to their table. He sat down next to his brother pouting. Horo glared at Hao.

"Did Ren dump you 'cause you weren't a good enough dancer?" Horo mocked.

"No. I dumped him. He was irritating the hell outa me." Hao glared back at him.

Just then Ren walked up and sat _really _close to Horo.

"Screw you Hao. I can get anyone I want without having to tease them." After that said, Ren turned to Horo and kissed him.

Horo was very surprised but let Ren do what he wanted. Ren soon broke the kiss and looked Horo in the eyes.

"I love you." Ren said to him.

"I-I love you too." Horo said back at Ren, a bit shocked.

"Well I guess now is the time for confessions!" Hao said then turned to Yoh.

"I love you Yoh and I always have. Do you love me? God, I hope so. Please say yes." Hao asked and said all in one sentence. Yoh gaped at his brother then closed his mouth.

Yoh leaned up and kissed his brother passionately before pulling back. Hao just stared at his brother for a moment, his mouth slightly open. Then he hugged him tightly.

"Wanna dance? A new songs about to come on." Hao said, grinning widely when he pulled away from the hug. Yoh nodded.

They walked to the dance floor as a new song came on. Yoh looked back to see Horo and Ren making out.

_**It's so hot **_

_**I can't stop **_

_**The music fills the room **_

_**Vibrations **_

_**Sensations **_

_**That beat goes boom boom boom**_

Hao grabbed Yoh's hips as Yoh swung them side to side, grinding up against Hao at the same time. Hao was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

_**I've got to keep it together **_

_**I've got to keep it together **_

_**I've got to keep it together **_

_**Watch the crazy people dance**_

Hao grabbed Yoh's hands and spun him out before pulling him back in, and tipping Yoh back. Yoh wrapped one of his legs around Hao's waste as he threw his head back when Hao tilted him back. Hao leaned down to Yoh's neck and licked up from his brothers collar bone to his chin, then bit his bottom lip playfully before bringing his twin back up.

_**Let's dance **_

_**Show me**_

_**Hold me,**_

_**Control me, Yeah**_

_**Let's dance **_

_**Take me **_

_**Shake me, shake me**_

_**Make me**_

Yoh still had his leg wrapped around Hao, but then unwrapped it, much to Hao's dismay. Yoh then turned around going to the ground before grinding all the way back up Hao, in turn, making the Pyro gasp. _'Damn. Where the hell did Yoh learn to dance?' _Hao thought, although he was very pleased. He liked the way his brother danced…it was so…dirty.

_**Just like that **_

_**Don't hold back **_

_**Get crazy on the floor **_

_**We'll have fun **_

_**All day long **_

_**And then we'll still want more**_

Yoh started dancing around Hao-His arms in the air and popping his hips side to side. Hao drooled over Yoh's sexy body and then grabbed Yoh. Yoh's back was flush up against his brothers torso. He tipped his head back and moaned as Hao got a hand and started messaging Yoh's groin. Then Yoh broke away and faced his twin. He grabbed Hao's hips and started whispering the words into Hao's ear.

_**I've got to keep it together **_

_**I've got to keep it together **_

_**I've got to keep it together **_

_**Watch the crazy people dance**_

They both were sweating from the heat of each others body's. They were dancing pretty fast now, with the tempo of the song.

It was pretty hot with Horo and Ren too. The Ainu had his hands in the Tao's pants, caressing him lightly as Ren moaned. Ren's hands were in the Ainu's shirt, tweaking his nipples. These actions just fueled each others desires.

_**Let's dance **_

_**Show me**_

_**Hold me,**_

_**Control me, Yeah**_

_**Let's dance **_

_**Take me **_

_**Shake me**_

_**Make me**_

Hao's hands traced every part of Yoh's body, mesmerizing each curve, scar, and hump. He groped Yoh's butt and pushed him forward onto his body, their lower regions grinding roughly against each other. Yoh's face was red and sweaty. Both of them were hard. Their eyes met and they knew what the other was thinking. Sex. Yes, 2 sweaty, hot…boys. No! Brother, twins. Yeah it may sound sick but it was love. You can never stop love.

Yoh grabbed the back of Hao's head and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. Hao responded, slipping his tongue into his brothers mouth.

_**Let's dance **_

_**Take me**_

_**Shake me**_

_**Make me**_

Yoh pulled away for air then they both glanced over at Horo and…where the hell was Ren? Was he gone? But then they noticed how Horo's face was covered in sweat, and how red it was. They saw his chest heaving up and down at a fast rate. They both looked away knowing that Horo was obviously getting sucked off by Ren.

Hao grabbed Yoh's hands again and spun him out, when you got reeled in he grabbed Hao's hard on through his pants and put quite a bit f pressure on it. He then turned around and did a body roll. He faced his brother again and entwined their fingers, he leaned to his twins ear and whispered the chorus to him.

_**Let's dance (tonight) **_

_**Show me (feels so right) **_

_**Hold me (hold me tight) **_

_**Control me **_

_**Let's dance (right now) **_

_**Take me (spin me round) **_

_**Shake me (shake me down) **_

_**Make me **_

He pulled back and turned around so his back was to Hao, he then did another body roll. Hao ran his hands up his twins thighs and cupped Yoh's groin once again. Yoh tangled his hands in his brothers hair and tipped his head back to nibble on his ear. Hao gasped. Yoh licked the shell of Hao's ear and then broke away again to turn around. He rapped his arms around Hao's neck and kissed as Hao wrapped his arms around his brothers waste. When they pulled apart the music slowed and they looked in each others eyes.

_**Look in my eyes **_

_**You'll realize **_

_**We can't deny **_

_**I'm into you and you're so into me **_

_**And you know you can't fight what is meant to be**_

As the beat sped up again, Yoh backed away from his twin and ran his hands down his chest licking his lips, also looking into Hao's eyes. His hands traveled to his groin and he started rubbing it. Hao's mouth dropped at this and he was drooling a lake. I mean come on. Yoh is a HOTT dancer. Yoh stuck a finger in his mouth, his other hand was still fondling with himself, and sucked on it as his hips snapped from side to side. He walked up to Hao and put the wet finger to his brothers lips, this time grinding against him. Hao opened his mouth and the finger invaded, he stated sucking on it then nibbled on it a little. Some people were looking at them strangely, but the Asakura twins didn't seem to care. Why should they? They were dirty dancing just like the rest of them. Except they were related. But it didn't matter to them. Some guy was just staring at them in disgust, Hao saw this and flipped him the bird. The guy then walked away, not wanting to get into a fight. He was lucky.

The chorus came again as the song was ending and they sped up their dancing wanting to feel each others body heat, not that they wouldn't feel it later.

_**Let's dance (tonight) **_

_**Show me (feels so right) **_

_**Hold me (hold me tight) **_

_**Control me **_

_**Let's dance (right now) **_

_**Take me (spin me round) **_

_**Shake me (shake me down) **_

_**Make me**_

Hao turned Yoh around and moved his hips back and forward, humping Yoh. Yoh moaned a bit and Hao heard it.

"Was that a moan?" Hao asked.

Yoh shook his head 'yes' and turned around so him and his brother were chest to chest. Yoh groped Hao's ass and gave it a tight squeeze while grinding against him. Hao bucked forward loving the sweet sensation and pleasant chills running up and down his spine.

_**Let's dance (tonight) **_

_**Show me (feels so right) **_

_**Hold me (hold me tight) **_

_**Control me **_

_**Let's dance (right now) **_

_**Take me (spin me round) **_

_**Shake me (shake me down) **_

_**Make me**_

As the song was coming to an end Their body's started moving faster. Hao spun Yoh around himself, he watched as his brother kept his balance the whole time. No faults. Yoh was a bit surprised at the sudden action, but didn't show it as he knew Hao was watching him intently. The thumping of their hearts increased dramatically as they were putting all their energy into the dance moves. Hao, once again, tipped his brother back and instead of licking his neck, nipped on his ear, sliding his hands into his brothers shirt and tweaking his nipples. Yoh gasped loudly and grabbed Hao's shoulders before being pulled back up, for the last chorus was coming-then the song would end. They defiantly made the most of it though.

_**Let's dance (tonight) **_

_**Show me (feels so right) **_

_**Hold me (hold me tight) **_

_**Control me **_

_**Let's dance (right now) **_

_**Take me (spin me round) **_

_**Shake me (shake me down) **_

_**Make me**_

_**Let's dance**_

The end came and they walked off of the dance floor, hands together. When they got back to the table Horo's shirt was unbuttoned and Ren was hooked to his chest. Hao coughed, making them look up and blush.

"You guy's wanna come to our house? It's closest." Hao snickered and winked.

Horo and Ren both nodded quickly, still blushing. They walked out of the club into Ren's hummer.

**Puppet from the dead: Yay! I finally finished! I know I'm not good at club fics. 1.I'm 14 so I've never been to a club. 2.I don't really know how to dirty dance and 3. I can't think of a good reason. This is probably the longest thing I've written. I'm begging you…**

**PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE REIVIEW!**

**P.S. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW HOW I DID ON THIS ONE! And the songs were 'Candyshop' by 50 cent and 'Let's Dance' by Vannesa Anne Hudgens. I don't own those either.**


End file.
